


Pussy

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Large Insertion, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, gift fanfiction, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Starfire confides in Beast Boy for help with her estrus.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Garfield Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fanfiction for an acquaintance. Written by Rivet Bucktail.

Known for her preternatural, superhuman strength, Princess Starfire of Planet Tamaran was idolized as a role model for Earth women the worlds over. What wasn’t there to admire about a girl that could heft boulders with a single arm, eat more than ten grown, human men combined, and that could hold a man her age down as she used him as her personal toy…?

Or, maybe that was the wrong kind of...object of admiration?

It was gloomy outdoors, and Starfire dragged young Garfield Logan to her room under the penthouse of Titans’ Tower. Nervous, that Garfield.

“...Star, why?” he asked in the hallway.

Her bedroom door closed behind them, and Starfire pulled him into a kiss heated and burning as hot as the plasma her body produced. He would be helping her out a bit today.

She broke the kiss when Garfield needed to breathe and answered him.

“Heat,” she said simply.

“...Oh…”

He looked back and forth. “But what about Robin?” he asked.

Normally, back home, Starfire would order a studly, suitable male be sent to her regal chambers at once to please her sexually until the desire within to mate had all burned away, doused with his cum. That was both a luxury and her right as the rightful ruler of her homeworld to order that to be done for herself.

That boy, Grayson -- the one who had convinced her to cast off her people’s previous way of life, beloved, boisterous barbarian brawling, in lieu of behaving  _ weak _ \--erm,  _ kindly _ and…  _ gently _ , had told her that “a fourteen-year-old girl should not get herself caught up in ‘sleeping around’ with men she did not know”.

Common sense aside, what did  _ he _ know? By her people’s laws, customs, and culture, she was a grown woman, and Tamaranian royalty at that! Though, if she, the Princess, decided to change and become docile, all of her people would follow suit in obedience, out of respect, and of loyalty to her. And of course they  _ DID _ . But the approach to dealing with heat remained the way it were.

An Earth orbital cycle was about twice as long as one of the same of Tamaran’s. She was a stunning young woman of 28-years of age by Tamaran’s count, yet that foolish, hypocritical young man would stand in her way of relief during her estrus all out of his blasted ignorance…

“Robin is an  _ ass _ ,” she replied with contempt.

She had gotten so used to using one of the studs she’d picked for just that reason alone to relieve herself using his large, muscular dick to get off again and again in succession until she’d had her fill. Why, even when she was a young woman of 11 Earth years, she had learned to fondle the junk of some cute, older, young thing’s hardened cock and to playfully milk it to release again and again, just to tease him… ❤

Beast Boy ended up at the pillows at the head of her bed where her feet rested during the nocturnal phase of Earth’s day cycles. She grinned, hovering after him and slowly stripping off what he wore.

“I am interested in sampling the carnal, lustful movements of a male that is capable of assuming the shape of any creature among the diverse wildlife of his home planet. You’d be quite the unique rarity on  _ my _ home planet. So different!”

“Are you homesick? ...Besides the heat stuff?”

“Perhaps just a bit,” she answered “Though I am sure you could assume the shape of a young Tamaranian male if you so chose,” she continued. “Normally when my body bothers me like this, I would force some young stud to please me until I had reached my satisfaction...”

Garfield gulped. Starfire embraced his small frame and began to suck on his nipples.

“S-Star, that’s...! Those’re…”

“These seem pretty sensitive,” she said. She reached lower and began to tease at his “Dick”, stroking it softly. She caressed his cock through his striped boxers, and those were soon discarded in an instant, too.

“That’s...!”

She giggled. “This seems pretty sensitive, too. You’re pretty big, Beast Boy.”

Starfire discarded her own clothing as well and gripped Beast Boy’s cock, guiding it into her entrance. Beast Boy moaned aloud, and shuddered… She was so warm, and he had been a virgin.

“S-Star…”

“Hold out for me, okay?” she winked. “Try to hold on and make me see ‘stars’, myself!”

Starfire rode him and ground her hips against Garfield's groin.

...But in the heat of the moment, Garfield mustered up a lion’s courage from deep within himself and rolled in the bed, flipping the girl over so that he was on top.

As first, Starfire was stunned; flabbergasted that a male would interrupt her rhythm while she was mating with him. But her eyes rolled up into her head and she moaned aloud at his movements within her as he tore into her sex. “ _ Such a wonderful male… _ ” she breathed between moans.

“Heh! Are you drunk on love, Kori? Or’re you just havin’ a good time?”

A few moments passed, and the princess threw her head back in pleasure, having reached the first orgasm of her estrus. Garfield moaned, too, kissing her, and orgasmed within. Seconds later, he withdrew from within her, pulling a cum-covered stallion’s penis out of her  _ grabnax _ .

They kissed again and Starfire spoke.

“Amazing.”

“Are you feeling better now?” Garfield asked. “Or is your heat cycle still bothering you?”

“Do you honestly know how that feels and how frustrating it can be?”

Beast Boy looked sympathetic. “Of course I do, Star… Like, I can name ten animals I can turn into that are going through heat right now. It creeps up on me from inside and leaves me feelin’ really horny ‘n’ stuff. Sometimes I have to blow a load into a tissue at least three times a day to get my mind off of it.”

“...In that case, would you like to mate again?” Starfire asked.

“But what about Robin?”

Starfire found it cute that Garfield would fret about her relationship with the ignorant cad who had denied her stimulation necessary for her well-being.

_ Nervous little thing! _ ❤

And Garfield was surprised with the profanity that found its way out of Starfire’s mouth that instant.

“He can go fuck himself.”

** End **


End file.
